Xmas spirit
by BigBoss87
Summary: Well, it's Christmas Eve for Elliot and Olivia...


Hey kiddos,

So, here is a little story about our favorite couple. A little Christmas story!

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING: SHOW OR CHARACTERS.** **THE SONG IS_ Everything I do_ by Bryan Adams.**

Merry Christmas everyone!

Sorry for my english...

Love & Kisses!

BigBoss87

* * *

– I'm done!

– Lucky you!

– When do you thing you'll be okay?

– An hour i guess!

– Okay! See ya later!

– Yeah

Elliot left the precinct and came back home. He took a shower and began his work.

Olivia came home an hour later, like she said to Elliot! She took a long and hot bath before opening her closet and looking for the best outfit.

She arrived in front the door, took a deep breath and knock at the door.

– Hey there!

– Hey!

– Come in!

He let her come in his new apartment, he took her coat and went to the living room with her.

– Make your self at home. Be right back!

– Like you want!

She sat on his couch, looking at his Christmas tree.

– I'm here!

– Yeah! It smells good! What is it?

– My specialty!

– You're cooking?

– I'm full of surprise miss Benson!

– I see that mister Stabler!

– Let's have a toast: to Christmas!

– To Christmas!

They took a sip of their glass and began a small conversation.

– Got the kids tomorrow?

– Not before 4. They're staying for Christmas meal at Kathy's parents!

– Sorry about that!

– It's okay! Got them until New Year eve!

– That's great!

– Indeed! So, let's eat!

She went to the table. He helped her with her chair.

– What a gentleman!

– I'm doing my best! Be back!

He came back a minute later.

– Here it is miss Benson!

– Wow!

– Foie gras accompagné de toast français. Suivi d'escargots de Bourgogne. Le tout accompagné par du Vin blanc Français!!

– Since when you're speaking french?

– It was for impressing you!

He was blushing for his confession.

– Well... that was a great job! Merci beaucoup Elliot!

– My pleasure Liv!

They smiled at each other and began their meal. There was some meet after that.

– El, that was amazing!

– Thanks!

– No really! I never had a better Christmas eve!

– Well...the night isn't over!

– What's on your mind...

– The Christmas Spirit!

He stood up and went to her.

– Come with me!

She followed him. He sat in front the chimney. She sat next to him.

– This is the Christmas spirit!

– Explain!

– Well, it's nearly 12, which means...gifts!!!

– Who said to you that I have gifts for you Stabler?

– You haven't? Damn, so I thing I'm gonna give your gift to....

– Enough! Sure I've got something for you!

– I knew it!

– You're such a kid!

– Something else for the Xmas spirit!

– What else?

– Hum...the romantic atmosphere!

– True!

– The tree, the gift under it...

– What about the Xmas songs?

– Not a bad idea!

He took the remote of his stereo and pushed play!

**Look into my eyes - you will seeWhat you mean to meSearch your heart - search your soulAnd when you find me there you'll search no moreDon't tell me it's not worth tryin' forYou can't tell me it's not worth dyin' forYou know it's trueEverything I do - I do it for you **

– It's not really a Xmas song!

– True... but it's a romantic one!

They smiled at each other and listened the music.

**Look into my heart - you will findThere's nothin' there to hideTake me as I am - take my lifeI would give it all I would sacrificeDon't tell me it's not worth fightin' forI can't help it there's nothin' I want moreYa know it's trueEverything I do - I do it for you **

Elliot was sat near the chimney, looking at the tree. Olivia came closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulder. She put her head on his chest and got lost in HIS Xmas spirit

**There's no love - like your loveAnd no other - could give more loveThere's nowhere - unless you're thereAll the time - all the way **

He was playing with her hair while she was more and more comfortable in his arms.

– That is Christmas spirit!

– True Liv!

– But something is missing!

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't help it there's nothin' I want more**

– What is it beautiful?

She looked up and found his baby blue eyes. She smiled at him, came closer and put a single kiss on his lips!

**I would fight for you - I'd lie for youWalk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you **

He looked at her with a small smile, shocked and satisfied in the same time.

– That was the last thing which was missing for the Perfect Christmas spirit!

– I...agree with you! But one more thing!

– What?

**Ya know it's trueEverything I do - I do it for you**

– What about my gift?

– JESUS CHRIST EL! Your such...

He laughed and cut her by a new kiss, more powerful and longer!

– You're my Christmas gift this year Liv!

– Oh! that's so...cliché!!

– Maybe but...

– And that was supposed to be my line!

– Well I...cliché hum?

– What can I say?

– So, what about OUR real gift?

– We can open it...in the morning....

He saw her smile.

– Really?

– Hum hum...

– But... what are we going to do until it?

– I'm sure we are going to find!!

– Actually, I may have something!

– What is it?

– It's called..."let's make out with a beautiful woman on the Christmas night"!

– I don't know that one!

– Really?

– Yep! I know one but it's..."let's make out with a hot and sexy cop on the Christmas night"!!

– Interesting! Let's make a deal: i'm learning mine to you and you're learning yours to me!!!

– Sounds like a great deal!

– Excellent!

They laughed like two kids before the beginning of their new activity!!!!

* * *

So?

Here's the translation of Elliot's french line: **Foie gras with french toast. Next some snails from Bourgogne (french region). The whole with some White French wine!**

Here's the translation of Olivia's french line:** Thank you very much Elliot!**

See ya and Happy holidays (lucky guys...)**  
**


End file.
